


Toys for Boys

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Stargazer [14]
Category: Alice Nine, Kra
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, M/M, Seme/Uke Reversal, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bandmates, a shopping trip, a desire to get a lover a special present . . . and a few twists and turns that result in a lot of blushes, a few embarrassing moments, and a new step in Shou and Hiroto’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys for Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Stargazer series that I wrote in 2011. The inspiration was a quote from Nao about going shopping with Hiroto, only to see the guitarist buy a certain “massager that would shock young girls.” Nao seemed a bit horrified by the whole thing. (The toy here isn’t a massager - but hey). And, yes, the triangular-shaped sex shop in Shibuya does exist - when I was in Japan, it was across the street from a restaurant where my friend and I had dinner. (No, I didn’t see its interior.)

“Hiroto-kun! Didn’t you say there was a Mos Burger around here?”

Hiroto was making his way through Shibuya with Nao. He’d decided to take leader-san shopping today because his friend had been, well, a bit lonely as of late. It was the price poor Nao paid for dating someone in another band - different schedules, limited time to be together.

And given that Alice Nine had been working hard as of late, and Kra - Nao’s significant other as of late, Yasuno, was the drummer for that band - was getting into the album release/promotional tour grind, that time was more limited than ever. Hiroto felt almost guilty for being able to see Shou every day.

“It’s a couple of blocks over this way,” Hiroto said, pointing. “We’re headed in that direction.” He peered into the store windows as they passed, looking for anything of interest, either for himself or for Shou. So far, no luck.

He was especially disappointed in not being able to find something for Shou. He’d wanted to walk in the door with a piece of jewelry, or a cool T-shirt, or a nifty little belt to make his sweetheart’s eyes light up. But . . .nothing. It was like the store owners knew he was coming, and put everything that would have had “Shou” written all over it into storage just to be mean.

“Good,” Nao said, shifting his bag to the other hand. At least he’d gotten lucky today - he’d come away with a bottle of whiskey, a belt and a couple of earrings. All gifts for his beloved, of course. “And I want to stop somewhere that has men’s fragrances, too.”

Hiroto looked at him. “Another gift for Yasuno?”

“No, no, this is for me. I want to be ready the next time I see him!”

“If I remember right,” Hiroto said, as they headed for an intersection, “there’s one of those in the next . . .”

And then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was an oddly-shaped store, painted green and shaped somewhat like a wedge of cheese. It was separated from the connected blocks of stores that made up the rest of the street, standing on something like an island in the middle of the sidewalk. Maybe it had been a fast-food place at one point. But its past didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that it had a big, electric sign over its entrance that said, in both English and Japanese, “CONDOM WORLD.” And then, under that, “ADULT NOVELTIES, MEN AND WOMEN.”

Hiroto just kind of looked at it. Adult toys were something he and Shou had talked about using, but they’d never quite made their way into their sex life, other than that one fingertip vibrator Shou had that got brought into play every once in awhile.

Well, he had been looking for something to get for Shou, hadn’t he? And before he knew what he was doing, he was headed for the store.

“Hiroto-kun!” Nao raced to keep up with him, weighted down a bit by his purchases (especially the whiskey). “Where are you going?”

Hiroto looked over his shoulder with a bit of a smile. “I’m going to surprise Shou,” he said.

“You can’t go in there!” Nao switched the bag around again, trying to find a way to carry it comfortably and be able to move faster. “We might have fans on this street! You don’t want to be seen buying a massager that would shock young girls!”

“Don’t worry. See, the windows are blocked off. Nobody will see me. I’ll be fine.”

Nao sighed and reluctantly followed Hiroto into the store. Little Hiroto, buying sex toys. Granted, Hiroto was no longer the teenage boy he was when Alice Nine was formed, and Nao knew very well what it was like when two people were in love. And nobody in the world was happier for Shou and Hiroto than Nao was.

But still, Nao couldn’t help but feel that his pure heart was crushed.

* * *

Being inside the store brought a whole new meaning to Alice (Nine) in Wonderland.

Believe it or not, Hiroto had never been in one of those places before. He’d never really felt a need to. And now, looking around - he was feeling, well, overwhelmed.

There were items hanging from those walls, and from little metal rods on the shelves, that met sexual needs Hiroto didn’t know some people had. Probes and dongs and odd gadgets that twirled and gyrated. Whips and cuffs and something called “bondage tape” that looked to Hiroto no different from plain old duck tape with a fancy label stuck on it. Ticklers and teasers and things that looked like elongated purple porcupines - supposedly, that was a “taffy tickler,” and the spines were supposed to feel tingly, not ouchy.

Hiroto wasn’t about to stick something that looked like that anywhere sensitive to find out.

Behind him, Nao walked gingerly, eyes darting about nervously, half-crouching - like someone in a haunted house afraid of a boogeyman about to jump out from the walls. Granted, he wasn’t about to be attacked by that Two-Headed Super-Long Double Dildo, but its very presence seemed to unnerve him. What kind of people would use things like that? Who would actually think something that unnatural was, well, sexy?

“Did you find anything?” he said, nervously. The sooner they got out of here and made their way to Mos Burger, the better. Nao was going to need an extra burger to calm down after this experience.

“Not yet,” Hiroto sighed. “Most of this stuff seems designed for women. I don’t think any of it would do much good for a guy.” Like, for instance, that thing calling itself a Jack Rabbit. Supposedly, it was designed to stimulate every vital part of the female anatomy, with a wriggling, vaguely-penis-shaped top and something protruding from the handle that looked like, yes, a rabbit. With ears that were supposed to vibrate against, well, that.

It would be like having sex with a pool toy. Ugh. No thanks.

“They’ve got to have a men’s section somewhere,” Nao said. “Isn’t there a sign that says MEN? Clothing stores have them.”

Hiroto could just imagine a huge, blinking neon signs, like the ones outside in downtown Shibuya, saying, “GET YOUR ANAL STUFF HERE.” He didn’t know whether to laugh or shudder.

“I don’t see one,” he said, rounding a corner - and then, something caught his eye. “Wait,” he told Nao. “I think we have something.”

In front of him was a row of short, squat items with broad bases, in a variety of colors, shapes and sizes, most of them rubber, a few metal, a few glass. And they all carried a label, which announced - in English, Japanese, Chinese, and some other types of lettering - “BUTT PLUG.” Well, that was almost as blatant as the neon sign Hiroto had been imagining.

“Buttu plugu?” Nao said, trying to read the English. Oh, he had a bad feeling about this.

“It’s something you put inside your lover to, you know . . .” And the words were failing him. He didn’t know why - not like either one of them were virgins.

Nao took one of them off the shelf. It was packaged on a card with hard plastic over it - much like an accessory you’d buy for one of your gaming consoles. It also happened to be made of pink vinyl. Pink was a color Nao was all too familiar with, because it was Yasuno’s favorite. He had pink clothing, pink drumsticks, and when Nao first met him, pink hair. His nickname among Kra’s fangirls was Opinku-sama.

Despite being a color very much associated with his beloved, it didn’t look sexy to Nao. Not at all. In fact, quite the opposite.

Hiroto, meanwhile, was taking an interest in the things. Shou was seme when they made love - but Hiroto knew he’d been uke with other men before. Would he like experiencing the other side of things again? The idea excited him - especially the idea of him wielding one of these, using it on Shou, making the other man moan and writhe and beg for more . . .

But there was such a variety to choose from! How could he be sure what size Shou would like best, or shape, or material, or . . .

And then, his eyes fell on something that looked, well, a little different. It was graduating shades of blue, pale at the tip and nearly navy at the base. It was medium-width and a decent length for one of these things. It was also made of glass.

Nao - still holding the pink thing - looked over at what Hiroto was holding. “Glass?” he said, suddenly turning very pale. “GLASS?”

Hiroto nodded, turning the package around to read the back. “Very hygienic,” he read. “You can just wash it like a dish afterward. Heat it up or cool it down for different temperature sensations. Always retains its shape.”

“But . . .but . . . It’s GLASS.” Glass up your ass. It rhymed. And that just made Nao turn even paler. If you put some red on his lips and some kohl on his eyes, you could have shoved him onto the stage of the Kabuki theater and he’d look right in-place.

“Oh, it doesn’t break,” Hiroto said, sensing what Nao’s real discomfort was about. “See, it’s surgical glass. Bulletproof-strength. The same thing they make the windows of the prime minister’s limo with.”

“You . . . You sure?” Nao said.

Hiroto nodded. “Would I even think of buying something that wasn’t safe? After all . . . It’s for Shou.”

Unbeknownst to Hiroto, however, there were a couple of patrons in the next aisle who were perusing another kind of men’s toys, vibrating sleeves - something that simulated the experience of being on top, with a kick, like the way the toys Hiroto was looking at simulated the experience of being on bottom. And their heads snapped up when they heard a pair of familiar voices.

“Is that . . .” Saga said.

“Nah, it couldn’t be,” Tora replied. “Do you think Hiroto would be in a store like this? Let alone Nao?” Well, maybe Hiroto might come if it was Shou’s idea and they went together, but Nao? No way.

“I’m going to go investigate,” Saga said, taking off like a shot. He rounded the corner - and there stood Nao, a sex toy in hand. Which just happened to be pink. Hiroto was behind him, but Saga couldn’t see what was in his hand.

Tora came up behind his lover. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he said.

“Doing a little shopping for the boyfriend, Nao?” Saga said.

Nao let out a sound that was somewhat akin to the noises Buu-chan made while being chased and jumped so high in the air he could have cleared the shelves in a single bound. The toy flew from his hand, flying up toward the ceiling like a plastic-covered pink missile, then began somersaulting back toward earth like a diver in free-fall. Four pairs of eyes followed its descent, until Tora finally put out a hand and grabbed it before it could hit the floor (and, for all they knew, bounce back toward the ceiling again).

“We were just going,” Hiroto said, grabbing onto Nao’s arm with one hand, still holding the glass piece with the other. Dammit, he should have known they’d show up. Saga in a sex shop was like a fashionable lady in a shoe store, or a fisherman in a bait-and-tackle place - it was a natural match that was bound to happen. Then, he had to let go of Nao long enough to pick up the bag of whiskey/belt/earrings and shove it at his friend, because God forbid he leave without the real presents for his boyfriend - it meant they’d have to come back in here to retrieve them. Which could very well mean a heart attack for Nao.

“Hey, you forgot . . .” Tora said, holding up the pink butt plug.

“I was the one who was doing the shopping!” Hiroto called back over his shoulder as they hustled for the register, Hiroto quietly praying to any god, ancestor or spirit that might be listening that there be nobody in line ahead of them. The sooner they got out of there, the better.

“Well, damn,” Saga said, watching the two of them flee out the door at last. “Sometimes, I amaze even myself when I’m right. That’s something that I thought I’d never see.” He looked over at Tora. “Aren’t you putting that thing back?”

“No,” he said. “I think I’m going to buy it and put it away. I’ll slip it to Nao some other time. Yasuno will thank us later.” Like, much, much later, the way Nao was going.

Several hours down the line, Saga was taking a break between rounds of Winning Eleven when his phone beeped with a text message. “Keiyuu?” he said. “What does he want?”

Tapping the screen, he saw, “Did you traumatize Nao again?” Apparently, Nao had fled to Kra’s rehearsal studio, still pale and shaky, after downing the Mos Burgers had failed to fully relieve the shock of the day.

Saga sighed, tapped reply, and typed, “Hey! It wasn’t me this time!” Well, it wasn’t, was it? Hiroto was the one who’d dragged him to that place..

It wasn’t his fault if he was in the right place at the right time, was it?

* * *

Shou was in his apartment, sitting on the bed with his legs in front of him, bent at the knee, lyrics notebook perched in front of him. The demo of the new tune Saga had given him the other day was playing in his headphones, and he stopped the music, backed it up, listened to it again. He thought a little, wrote some words down, scratched them out, wrote again.

He’d been at this for quite some time now, and thank God, the lyric was almost done. He was looking forward to some quality time with Hiroto when his lover got back from his shopping excursion - Lord new that he needed it.

Shou put the pen down for a moment, yawned and stretched. He was dressed for comfort in a T-shirt and shorts, his glasses perched on his nose. He was normally fashionable, but an occasion like heavy work meant fashion could be put aside for the day.

He was just finishing the last lines when the door opened and Hiroto called, “I’m home!” Mogu, who had been napping in the living room (he always stayed in whichever apartment his master was staying at now), came running toward him, yipping happily. Hiroto picked him up and gave him a hug, setting down what he was carrying. “Did you behave for Papa Shou?” he said.

“Hi, love,” Shou called from the bedroom. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yes,” Hiroto said, walking into the room, carrying two bags. He bent over and kissed Shou, handing him the smaller one. “I went to Mos Burger with Nao, I brought you something. I figured if you were working, you wouldn’t feel like cooking.”

“Thanks,” Shou said, opening the bag and taking out a burger and fries. “I’m going to warm these up and get some soymilk.” He kissed Hiroto again and started for the kitchen.

While he was gone, Hiroto headed straight for the bathroom. He put the plunger in the sink, turned on the warm water and ran back into the bedroom, looking for a pair of scissors (of course, the butt plug had to be in the kind of packaging you practically needed explosives to get into). He managed to get it open, gave it a quick all-over swabbing with alcohol to disinfect it, and dropped it into the water.

If the package said you could warm it up, dammit, he was going to warm it up.

He headed down to the kitchen, where Shou was happily munching away, Mogu sniffing at his heels, hoping for an accidental drop of people food. “So, did you finish the lyric?” he said.

“I just need to look it over,” Shou said. “I’ll probably fine-tune it tomorrow before we bring it in. Saga should be happy with it.”

The mention of Saga made Hiroto think of their encounter in the store. Poor Nao. He was going to have to check in on him later to make sure he was okay - though he was sure that if he’d headed straight to where his boyfriend was, he was in good hands.

“I’ll check Twitter while you’re doing that,” Hiroto said. Which he hadn’t done all day - unusual for him. The fangirls were probably wondering where he was.

“Don’t get too wrapped up in it,” Shou said. “I may have plans for you later.”

“I may have even more plans for you,” Hiroto said, teasingly.

“Oh? What does that mean?”

“You’ll see.” He just hoped Shou didn’t go into the bathroom before their encounter started - he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Fortunately, Shou went right back to work after eating, and Hiroto occupied himself with his phone and his dog - listening for any signs of doors opening and closing. Maybe he could tell Shou that the thing in the sink was . . . a bottle of cologne? And he was having problems opening it, so he was soaking it? Hey, with some of the weird shapes designers used nowadays, it was plausible, right?

It was with a sigh of relief that he heard Shou call out his name - and no doors opening and closing. He went into the bedroom, to see him sitting up, notebook and iPod put aside, a million-megawatt smile on his face and his arms open.

“Now, we have plans for each other, don’t we?” he said.

Hiroto gladly entered the offered embrace, his arms wrapping around Shou as their lips came together. Okay, it was something of a cliché to say you’d been thinking about kissing your lover all day, but in Hiroto’s case it was true - especially during the shopping excursion.

Maybe it was because of this that he got aggressive very quickly, pushing his tongue into Shou’s mouth and sliding a hand under the T-shirt, caressing his chest. (Shou was always trying to develop muscles there. He never could. Hiroto didn’t care one bit).

Shou purred his approval against Hiroto’s mouth. His lover usually didn’t get aggressive this quickly, but he sure as hell wasn‘t going to protest. On the contrary - his heart was starting to thud faster in response as he stroked his tongue against the younger man’s. One leg came up and hooked over Hiroto’s hip, pulling their bodies closer.

When their lips parted, Hiroto let out a shaky little laugh when he realized both sets of glasses were fogged up. He pulled off his own, then Shou’s, and tossed them on the night table. “Why stop there?” Shou said, giving Hiroto his most teasing, drive-the-fan girls-mad smile. “Don’t you want to take off a lot more?”

Hiroto pulled away just long enough to tug at Shou’s T-shirt. Shou reached down and yanked it up and over his head, then slid his shorts and underwear down and off. Hiroto quickly stripped off his own clothes - more work, since he was wearing more than his lover, but he did it swiftly. Having fast hands came in handy for more than playing rapid sequences of notes on the guitar.

As he leaned in to kiss Shou again, he murmured, “I have a surprise.” And he brought his lips to his lover’s again, kissing him sensually, brushing his tongue lightly over Shou’s. His fingers sought out a nipple, gently caressing it, and a thrill ran through him at the sound of his lover’s answering moan.

He couldn’t wait to hear him moan even more when he used the special present.

“Mmm,” Shou murmured when the kiss broke, pressing his mouth against Hiroto’s neck. “Tell me.”

“If I tell you, it’s not a surprise,” Hiroto said. “Close your eyes.”

Shou did, and Hiroto went into the bathroom, pulling the glass plug out of the water. He dried it off, feeling the temperature - good, was just right. He walked into the bedroom, sat on the bed and put it in Shou’s hand.

Shou felt something pressed into his palm - it was smooth, and warm, and . . . Curved? His fingers closed around it. Yes, hard and curved. What was it? He opened his eyes . . .

There was a moment of confusion as he beheld the thing, the various shades of blue sparking in the light, and then realization dawned, and a big smile spread across his face. “I’ve never had one of these,” he said, leaning over to kiss Hiroto.

“No?” Hiroto had chosen even better than he thought. “Not even when you were with . . .”

“No,” Shou said. “Not with Saga, not with Tora, not with Ruki.” Granted, his other lovers had used other kinds of toys on him - but a glass butt plug was something new. And there was something else, maybe more important, that was new - the seme/uke role reversal.

Perhaps that was even more exciting than the toy itself.

Shou turned over on his stomach, pulling his knees up and spreading them apart, his lovely ass on full display for Hiroto. He turned his head and gave the other man a sexy smile over his shoulder. “You know what to do, don’t you?” he said.

Hiroto reached into the drawer and took out the bottle of lube. There was something powerful about holding it in his hand, even though he’d never been exactly a passive participant in their lovemaking. He’d ridden Shou a number of times, being the one in control of the act. Still, the thought of penetrating Shou, of being the one fully responsible for his lover’s pleasure . . .

He poured the liquid on his fingers and brought one to Shou’s entrance. He knew how it was done, he’d felt it done enough times. Push it in, slowly and carefully, make sure your partner is in no pain . . .

As the finger slid in, he felt heat and tightness, which he was expecting, but also, the flesh was surprisingly soft. He was expecting nothing but tight muscle. It felt good, by any means. Damn good. And the delicious moan that Shou let out went straight to his crotch. Hiroto was hardening fast.

He pushed in a second finger - judging from the width of the toy, Shou probably wouldn’t need more than that. He heard another moan, and he found himself moaning back in return. “Is that good?” he murmured.

“Ohh, yes,” Shou murmured. Oh, wow, he’d forgotten how this felt. He loved the feeling of being the one on top, of being surrounded by Hiroto’s tight heat, but he’d forgotten how damn good it was to be filled, and penetrated, and to just relax and let his partner be in the driver’s seat. And now, there was the promise of something new on top of that . . .

“I’m ready,” he moaned. “Hiroto, I want to feel that toy inside me . . .”

Hiroto pulled his fingers out and reached for the baby wipes. Even though the toy was smooth, it was still going to have to be well-slicked to enter Shou’s passage. He took it his his hand - thankfully, it was still warm - and poured lube over it, smoothing it over the surface with his fingers.

“Just relax,” he told Shou, and brought it to his entrance, gently pushing the tip against him. Just the sight of it, of that gorgeous bottom pointed toward him, the toy poised to push in . . . God, it was sexy. One of the sexiest things he’d ever seen.

Shou took a deep breath, willing himself to lose the tension, not only from his anal area, but from his whole body. It was something he was used to doing out of necessity. After all, both Ruki and Tora were bigger than the norm for Japanese men. And a thought start to form in his mind - how would Hiroto feel inside him? Not just playing with a toy, but taking him?

But then, the glass plug was sliding into his body, and there was a little bit of pain. Shou gripped the sheets, focusing on his own breathing, waiting for it to go away . . .

Oh, WOW. When it dissolved, and the pleasure kicked in, it was intense. The feeling of the toy . . . Smooth, hard, warm, like nothing he’d ever felt . . . It slid against his sensitive flesh, gliding into him, brushing against nerve endings and sending tendrils of tingly sensation running through his body.

“Oooh, yes,” he moaned. “Hiroto, oh, love . . .”

And there went another pleasurable shudder through Hiroto’s whole body. “Does that feel good?” he murmured, the way Shou had asked him in the past. “Tell me.”

“Yes,” Shou moaned. “It feels so good, it’s so smooth and warm . . .” He began to wriggle against it a little. “I love it inside me. So hard . .” He moaned again.

With the hand not handling the toy, Hiroto reached around Shou’s torso and gently squeezed a nipple. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, please! Push it in more, in and out . . .” He wriggled against him some more. “Oh, yes, Hiroto, do it!”

Hiroto began to thrust it, gently, his fingers of the other hand still working the nipple. “I love hearing you make noises like that,” he murmured. His cock was aching now. He was beginning to have fantasies of pulling the toy out, slicking his cock quickly, grabbing Shou’s hips and just pushing himself in . . but could he do that?

Shou thrust against the toy, moaning with every penetration. Of course, it wasn’t enough to bring on orgasm - Hiroto wasn’t touching his cock, and it wasn’t long enough to hit his prostate. But, oh God, the pleasure, the sweet, melting pleasure . . .

“More,” he moaned. “Want more.”

Hiroto thrust it faster, obediently, and Shou moaned again. “Aaaah, keep going, keep . . .” It was going to drive him into an erotic frenzy. The toy gave him pleasure, and more pleasure, but it just kept building and building, not exploding . . .

And he found himself gasping, “Your cock.”

Hiroto was so startled he nearly let go of the toy. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Had Shou read his mind? “You mean, you want . . .”

“Yes.” Shou looked over his shoulder with a beautiful smile, his skin glowing with sweat, his eyes half-lidded with passion. “You haven’t done that before, have you? With anyone?”

Hiroto blushed, shaking his head. He sometimes wondered if, among his friends who slept with men, how many others had never been on both sides of the equation. Well, except for Tora, who he could never imagine being uke. Or Nao, who he could never imagine being seme.

Shou would have kissed him - but the current position made that rather difficult. “I’ll be your first, then,” he said. “You’ll be losing your seme virginity to me.”

That just made Hiroto melt inside. How did Shou know the one thought he held deep in his heart that he had never dared vocalize to his lover - that he wished he’d lost his virginity to Shou? This was a way to make that wish come true.

“Pull that thing out,” Shou said. “I want to do this so that I can see you and kiss you.”

Hiroto obeyed, sliding the toy out of Shou gently, wiping it off before setting it on the night table. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself as he watched Shou turn over so he was lying flat on his back, raising his hips. He positioned himself atop his lover, as Shou had done so many times before with him, and brought their lips together.

Shou sighed into the kiss, hand wrapping around Hiroto’s length to gently guide him into position. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around the younger man’s hips.

When the kiss broke, Hiroto whispered, “I love you so much, Shou.” He was feeling so many emotions now - excitement and anticipation and maybe a little bit of fear that things weren’t going to go so well, that he’d lose it too quickly and not be able to thoroughly please his lover. But mostly, there was that love.

“I love you, too,” Shou whispered. “Go on, I’m ready.”

Hiroto began to push forward, slowly - and almost instantly, he was nearly overwhelmed by the sensation. He knew from penetrating Shou with his fingers that it would be hot, and tight, but . . . He didn’t anticipate how it would feel wrapped around the most sensitive nerve endings in his body, fairly gripping him. Is this what Shou felt all the time? He let out a long, low moan as more of him slid in, and the gripping grew more intense, sending tendrils of heat snaking through him.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Shou murmured. He was feeling a little discomfort right now, since Hiroto was bigger around than the toy, but none of the full pain that usually accompanied initial penetration. “Keep going.”

Feels good was an understatement. Hiroto had to pause once he was fully sheathed, panting heavily, his head on Shou’s chest - not so much for his lover as for himself. He had to get his bearings, or his fear of coming too quickly and not being able to satisfy Shou would be realized. He felt his lover’s hands stroking his hair, moving down his back . . . Every nerve ending was so on-edge right now that even the slightest touch to any area of his body seemed to set off a firecracker chain reaction.

“Are you all right, love?” Shou asked him, and Hiroto instantly realized the irony. That was the question the seme usually asked the uke, not the other way around.

“Yes,” he said, raising his head. “It’s just . . . You feel so, so good . . .”

“Now you know how good it feels for me,” Shou said. “You’re like nothing else I ever experienced, Hiroto. Go on, move, slowly . . . That would be best for both of us.”

Hiroto started to pump his hips, gently, tiny little motions at first, barely moving in and out. He pulled back further with each thrust, each time feeling himself slide through the tight, hot channel, a fresh wave of tingling, shivering sensations running through his body. Why the hell had he never done this before? This was incredible.

Shou moaned under him, feeling the contrast between the smooth sensation of the toy before and the warm, pulsing, very-much-human hardness of Hiroto inside him. Oh, he’d missed this. He didn’t know how much until now. He lifted his hips, trying to take Hiroto deeper without disrupting his rhythm.

“Faster,” he murmured to his lover. “Harder . . .”

Hiroto began to pick up the pace, moaning at the intensity of the sensation as his hips pumped harder, filling Shou again and again. His whole body was glistening with sweat, his eyes closed, his face bearing a look of intense concentration and pleasure. Beneath him, Shou writhed, his own hips starting to pump in a rhythm with Hiroto’s as the voice that thrilled fangirls throughout the world let out a long, low, intense moan.

Hiroto thrust faster and harder, his hips pistoning, their breath coming in hard, ragged pants. He felt Shou grab his hand and lead it to his erection, and he began to stroke him, rapidly, which just made Shou moan even louder . . .

And then, suddenly, Shou let out a loud, sharp cry, his hips jerking upward. “That! There! Do it again!”

Hiroto was baffled - did he hit Shou’s prostate? He wasn’t even trying to! - but he thrust again, harder, right in the same spot. This time, he felt his lover’s passage grip him tightly, and Hiroto let out a cry of his own, feeling himself trembling on the brink of orgasm. “Ahh! Shou!”

“Please!” Shou cried, and Hiroto thrust against the spot again, and again, and finally, he arched forward, the pleasure breaking through his body, letting out a loud yell as he felt himself pour his seed into his lover - and then, Shou’s answering cry, the tight passage gripping him so hard that it set off a fresh wave of orgasmic shudders - just when Hiroto didn’t think it was possible for him to come anymore.

He collapsed on top of Shou, both of them panting and clinging to each other, kissing and murmuring “I love you.” He could feel the stickiness of Shou’s orgasm on both their bodies, something he was going to have to deal with, he knew . . . but not now. Now, he wanted to cuddle.

“That was . . .” Shou murmured.

“Mmmm,” Hiroto replied. Both of them were at something at a loss for words right now. They had, after all, just experienced a mind-blowing orgasm.

Shou kissed him, wrapping his arms around Hiroto and pulling him close. “You know we’re going to have to do that again, don’t you?”

“I don’t mind at all,” Hiroto murmured, snuggling against the older man. “Now I’m glad I went shopping today.”

“I’m going to have to go shopping myself, now,” Shou said. “I have some things in mind.”

“Mmm?” said Hiroto. “What kind of things?”

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise, will it?”

Oh, Shou was seeing all kinds of possibilities. Prostate stimulators, vibrating stroker sleeves, little vibrating bullets that could be used both inside and outside . . .

But most of all, he was looking forward to repeating this particular experience. That wasn’t to say he was going to be on the bottom all the time. They could switch off - Shou on top sometimes, Hiroto others.

Variety was the spice of life, after all.

* * *

As Shou and Hiroto entered the rehearsal hall the next day, Saga tried very hard not to stare at them. He was, of course, looking for signs that they’d had an unusually fun evening. Like someone walking with a limp. Neither one of them were. (Shou was, after all, an old hand at both top and bottom roles).

“So, did you have a productive day yesterday?” he said.

“You bet!” Shou handed over the lyrics, which he’d typed into his computer and printed out. “Here you go.”

“Oh . . . the lyrics?” Saga took them, looking over the couple before him again. They looked very happy, of course. But then again, they looked very happy quite frequently. That’s what happened when you had a full and active sex life.

“Of course,” Shou said, looking a little confused. “Were you expecting something else?”

“Never mind,” Saga said, starting to read over the sheet - just as Nao came in. Fortunately, to Hiroto’s relief, he didn’t look like a Kabuki actor anymore. In fact, he looked like his usual, cheerful self.

“Hello, everybody,” he said. “Oh, Shou-kun, are those the lyrics? You finished them?”

“Last night,” Shou said. “It was a very productive evening.” Hiroto hoped the others didn’t see him blushing.

“What about you, Nao?” Hiroto said. “Were you, well, did you have a good evening after our shopping trip?” Which was his way of saying, are you still traumatized?

“Oh, no, I’m just fine,” he said, smiling as he went over to his drumset. “And thanks for finding the Mos Burger, Hiroto-kun.”

Saga looked confused. He whispered to Tora, “He recovered quickly, didn’t he?”

“I’m not surprised,” Tora whispered back, with more than a bit of a smirk on his face.

Saga frowned a little. “You know something I don’t,” he whispered.

“Tell you later,” Tora whispered back.

What Tora knew was that when he went up to the cash register, he’d had something else with him other than the sleeve for himself and Saga, and the pink plug. And he’d made sure he rushed the “something else” over to Kra’s rehearsal hall and delivered it to Yasuno before Nao got there. He’d told his lover he had to make a stop at the NicoNico office to talk to them about the next Alice Nine Channel, and why didn’t Saga just go home without him?

The “something else” was a nice, gentle, non-traumatizing fingertip massager. In bright pink.


End file.
